<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Don't Stop by peachysins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340499">Baby Don't Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysins/pseuds/peachysins'>peachysins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysins/pseuds/peachysins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-I was wondering if...", Taeyongs says. He sighs. "If we could have, you know, sex. Do you want to have sex with me?"</p><p>Or, TaeTen are boyfriends and fuck for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong &amp; Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Don't Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. I always wanted to write a songfic with Baby Don't Stop. I know this is quite late, but better late than never.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before NCT debuted, Taeyong had put his eyes on Ten, and when Ten saw Taeyong for the first time when they were trainees he thought that Taeyong was handsome as hell, but they never talked. They would only throw furtive gazes at each other. </p><p>After debuting, they become closer. Ten would invite Taeyong to his apartment to watch a movie, and Taeyong would take him somewhere to have dinner once in a while. But then they couldn't see each other anymore because of Taeyong's activities with NCT 127, but they kept in touch through private messages and cellphone calls. </p><p>As time passed by, they fell in love with each other. Ten was the first to confessed to Taeyong, and he reciprocated.</p><p>So, Taeyong and Ten have been dating for one year in secret. When Sooman decided to put them together as NCT U for Baby Don't Stop in 2018, they were so happy they could perform together as boyfriends. They even once talked about the song on being too "weird". </p><p>"I don't know, the song is...", Ten said, biting his cake. They were on an oficial date as boyfriends at a Thai restaurant that Ten chose.</p><p>"Is...", Taeyong waited for his boyfriend to complete his phrase. </p><p>"Gay", Ten whispered. Taeyong laughed. </p><p>"What?", he said. </p><p>"Yeah, the song is gay", Ten whispered again. He didn't want to say it out loud since they were in public in a homophobic country. </p><p>"And why do you think that?", Taeyong asked. Ten sighed.</p><p>"Baby, just read the lyrics and add up the fact that we're two boys. There's even this part where I sing, listen". Ten cleared his throat. "Baby, baby, I just feel so right, baby, I just feel so nice", he sang. </p><p>"So?". Taeyong was not getting the point. </p><p>"Sounds like we're fucking"</p><p>Taeyong blushed hard. He was so innocent.</p><p>"I-I don't think it sounds like it"</p><p>"Oh, c'mon, babe", Ten rolled his eyes. "Yes, it does"</p><p>"If you say so", Taeyong said after sipping on his drink.<br/>
... </p><p>Taeyong kept thinking of that small talk they had. He hadn't thought about the song in that way until Ten mentioned it. Despite he wrote the lyrics, he didn't mean it to sound like a gay sex song, but it really really sounds like they're fucking. The lyrics and the fact that they're two boys singing it is... hot, Taeyong thinks.</p><p>What would it be like to have sex with Ten? With his boyfriend. He blushes at the thought, but suddenly he's curious about how two boys with penises have sex. </p><p>He searches gay porn on his phone for the first time. He clicks on a video where two boys are kissing. The top is fingering the bottom while he moans on the kiss. When the bottom is prepared, the top puts his penis inside the bottom's hole, then the top starts thrusting into the bottom's ass. They keep moaning throughout the video.</p><p>Taeyong is hard. He doesn't know if it's because of the video or the thought of having sex with Ten, or both. He cups is dick in his hand and gasps. He pull down his pants and underwear and strokes his penis. He speeds up the pace and now is desperate to cum. When Taeyong cums he looks down at the mess he made and his face turns red. </p><p>He also researches about how to have save and clean sex with a boy with penis and now wonders if Ten would want to have sex with him. </p><p>... </p><p>"Babe, I... want to talk to you about something", Taeyong says abruptly. They were at Ten's apartment watching a movie. Taeyong thought that it was now or never. </p><p>"Umm, sure, baby", Ten says after pausing the movie. "What is it?"</p><p>"Look, I was thinking of what you say that day at the restaurant and did some research on gay sex and stuff like that"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So I was wondering..."</p><p>There's silence. Taeyong swallows. </p><p>"C'mon, baby, you know you can trust me", Ten encourages his boyfriend. </p><p>"I-I was wondering if...", Taeyongs says. He sighs. "If we could have, you know, sex. Do you want to have sex with me?"</p><p>"What?". Ten can't believe what he just heard. </p><p>"I-I said..."</p><p>"No, baby, sorry. I mean, are you really asking me this?" </p><p>"Y-Yes". </p><p>"Oh, my god"</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>"Baby, of course I want to have sex with you"</p><p>Taeyong is relieved. He can breathe now.</p><p>"So, are you top or bottom?", Ten asks. </p><p>Taeyong doesn't know what is his boyfriend talking about at first, until he remembers the research he did. </p><p>"Umm, I think I'm a top".</p><p>"Okay. But first we have to buy con-"</p><p>"I already bought condoms and lube", Taeyong interrumpts him. </p><p>"So you were preparing this?", Ten grins.</p><p>"I-I just wanted to..."</p><p>Ten laughs. </p><p>"Hey, baby, it's perfect", he says patting Taeyong's head. "So, when do you want to do it? Remember that I have to clean myself"</p><p>"Umm, whatever day is fine"</p><p>"Are you available tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so. Baby Don't Stop performances are over". </p><p>"Perfect!", Ten smiles. "We'll do it tomorrow. Are you excited?"</p><p>"Yes, I am", Taeyong blushes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Hope you like it, if so, please leave kudos! That helps me to keep writing.</p><p>Follow me on Twitter: @peachy_sins and Tumblr: pretty-sins.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>